


Third time’s the charm

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), High School, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian figures out Guan Shan likes some nipple play…





	Third time’s the charm

**Author's Note:**

> After I read the 270th chapter, I just had to write about Guan Shan who likes his nipples being touched at… so here you go. This takes place when the boys are in high school!
> 
> It’s been forever since I wrote anything, and this was supposed to be about 1000words, but something happened and it got a lot longer. Anyways, enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New years everyone :)

It was rare for Guan Shan to be the one to initiate contact with He Tian. It was, after all, pretty much always He Tian who usually hung around Guan Shan, appearing mysteriously out of nowhere, always knowing exactly where to find the redhead, sneakily throwing that arm around his shoulder, which Guan Shan didn’t want to admit, but, he was already too accustomed of. It had somehow started to feel natural, annoying smirk right there next to him filling most of his days, He Tian’s cologne invading his personal space whenever he leaned in a bit too much, but that was He Tian, someone who knew nothing about personal space no matter who it was, someone who was just damn arrogantly doing whatever he wanted. Guan Shan had grown so used to the fact that He Tian was just somehow always there, that that one time when he actually had some business with him and he was not there, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about it. It was rather weird on so many levels and Guan Shan really disliked the fact that he even had to bother his thoughts with any of it. The last class had ended already three minutes ago and he was wandering the school corridors aimlessly, where fuck was that asshole? Letting out an unintended sigh, Guan Shan pushed his hands deep into his jacket pockets, pissed off look taking over his annoyed features. Fuck it all, it was time to go home.

It was the damn loud fawning, a familiar name being squealed again and again that made the frown on his face deepen. And there they all were, a huge crowd blocking most of the school doors, girls after girls, and if He Tian was there in the middle of all of that, Guan Shan surely wanted nothing to do with him. Hell no. If he just managed to slip away unnoticed, it would all work out well and he could just go home and tell a white lie or something, tell he forgot what he was asked to do, tell it didn’t work out. But of course he had to fuck it up and he only needed three seconds or so to do so, mess up everything as he unconsciously stared back at He Tian who had noticed him in the crowd. He saw the smirk appear on the corner of He Tian’s lips, eyes lighting up as if Guan Shan had actually initiated something even bigger. Great. Just fucking great. He made his way through the crowd and managed only four steps outside the doors when he felt the weight over his shoulders. And for a moment Guan Shan felt weird satisfaction fill him. Knowing he had He Tian’s attention over all those girls, hell, probably over anyone, it was so satisfying, so pleasing, it felt over all too good. It took only about seven steps more and He Tian was leaning over, fingers play with his t-shirt’s neckline, warm fingertip or two brushing idly over his skin in the action.

“Stop that asshole,” Guan Shan grunted annoyed and grabbed a hold of He Tian’s wrist.

He Tian only hummed satisfied.

“I’m gonna beat that smirk off your face.”

“Feisty~” He Tian said, dark eyes never leaving Guan Shan’s features as he went on, “You know, I’m just so happy right now, it’s rare for you to actually come looking for me.”

Guan Shan looked briefly back at He Tian before taking a step away, forcing He Tian to let go of him. But of course it wouldn’t shake him off completely. It never did. He followed next to him, like any other day.

“Who the hell is looking for you?”

“You were.”

“What exactly gave you get that crazy idea?”

“Your lonely, lost pup face in the crowd.”

“Scram already,” Guan Shan said annoyed and flipped He Tian the middle finger. “Don’t follow me.”

Whatever he had wanted to talk with He Tian, he didn’t remember anymore. He had probably been fucking nuts for even thinking so before. It was only after the station was already in sight that Guan Shan noticed He Tian had grown unusually quiet. He was always coming back with some sort of retort, clinging into him any possible moment, so what was so different this time for him to be so obedient? Not that it really mattered, Guan Shan really just wanted to go home already. Home, right, his mom had asked _that_. The station was already right there and He Tian was still quiet, but casually glued almost to his shoulder. Somehow it really ticked Guan Shan off, how many times had he educated him of personal space?!

“Fuck, I told you to leave me alone, didn’t I?”

It was the sudden strong pull on his wrist he didn’t expect the slightest, body being forced to follow after as He Tian dragged him in the alley they were passing by. The alley between the convenience store and some hostess bar wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be even in the daylight, especially with He Tian, and Guan Shan pulled his hand forcibly back.

“Motherfucker, what the fuck are you doing?! You really are crazy in the head, aren’t you?! Let go!”

“Shut up, play nice.”

They were cold and suspicious words, He Tian’s voice unemotional as the words left his lips but Guan Shan didn’t feel threatened for some reason. The situation felt completely ridiculous, the narrow streets around them growing darker with the already maroon sky. Guan Shan’s resistance was futile in He Tian’s strong grip, and as abruptly as he was pulled in the filthy alley he was stopped after a corner they took, the narrow street quiet and empty but the sounds from the main streets still right there in their ears.

“Why the fuck did you –“ Guan Shan’s words died as he was pushed against the wall a little bit harder than he was okay with, pulse growing with the sudden hard treatment as He Tian’s hand landed on his chest to keep him in place, indicating he wasn’t going anywhere before He Tian was saying so. And suddenly it hit him. A fucking dejavu. That’s what this was. Well, at least almost. A memory he had wanted to forget about, had forgotten about, and now, now it all came rushing back, vividly, reminding him of everything he had felt that moment, fear, humiliation, each and every detail of the touches through his shirt, embarrassment and shame following. That night in middle school and the other day at school not that long after he had met with He Tian… Right now it felt like an eternity had passed since those days.

“You know I hate it when you keep me in the dark. Tell me.”

He Tian’s voice was demanding with a hint of neediness.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Guan Shan asked with a mix of confusion and irritation, hoping to mask his feelings of desperation. He really wasn’t in the mood for a bullshit like this. Remembering that incident was something he had hoped to forget about. It was all the start of that damn, that damned… Fuck! The pressure on his chest grew firmer, fingers spreading wider over his shirt as He Tian took half of a step closer. Guan Shan gulped. This… This was dangerous.

“You have something to say to me, don’t you?”

“What the fuck’s your problem, fuck off already!”

And all of a sudden he felt it, a jolt running through his body, small shivers following afterwards. Guan Shan pushed He Tian hard, face turning crimson that he hoped the glowing dusk would hide from He Tian. He had to cover his eyes with a hand and he rubbed his fingers over his temples, the embarrassment surely strong and clear in his eyes. He had to pretend. Pretend that just didn’t happen. But his cover was stolen, and dark, tall figure loomed over him possessively, He Tian trapping him between the wall and his body once again, preventing any possible escape his startled body hadn’t even managed to think of yet.

So it didn’t go unnoticed of He Tian.

“Get off.”

“Guan Shan, you...”

He couldn’t take that calm, expecting voice and Guan Shan threw a blind punch. He wanted to run. He wanted nothing more at the moment. But He Tian fought back so easily, restricting his arm. He waited, dreading the words that would follow from He Tian.

 “… I had no idea you like nipple play. Wow.”

Guan Shan felt his face grow even hotter, ears burning along with his embarrassment, and no, not in a million years was he prepared to the hands that appeared on top of his chest, hands pulling his shirt up and firm fingers pressing over his probably already hardening nipples. It was awful desperation mixed with multiple emotions, some sort of pleasure being one of them as a small gasp unintentionally escaped his lips. Guan Shan gripped He Tian’s shoulder, mustering up the courage to look straight at He Tian ready to kill the bastard. But the moment he saw the look on He Tian’s face he came to a halt. It made the words stop, all the rage and anger cease for a moment, instead, the look on He Tian’s face burned into Guan Shan’s eyes, the dark grey eyes more alive than he had ever seen. His hesitation seemed to switch on something in He Tian, because the next moment fingers swept over his nipples, soon followed by an experimental circling around them and Guan Shan took a deep breath, strong shivers travelling on his spice. Way stronger than when he had played with them by himself. Fucking hell. It was a still tension between them, He Tian trying his boundaries, seeing how much Guan Shan would be willing to take. It took another second or two, another touch or two, but when Guan Shan’s eyes fell lower on He Tian’s slightly parted lips, on that second they were on his, pressing firmly, wanting, hungry. How the fuck did it get to this Guan Shan didn’t know anymore, but all the electricity in the air felt good, ridiculously good. So hesitantly he took the offered opportunity. It seemed to encourage He Tian, tongue swiping eagerly over Guan Shan’s lower lip before He Tian pressed his lips fully on his again. They were soft, He Tian’s lips, Guan Shan found himself thinking as he remembered his own were probably a little bit chapped. The evening air was mild and warm, the brick wall behind his back rough and nicely chilly, but somehow He Tian’s body touching his felt hot like burning summer day. A gentle push of fingers and a pinch following made his trail of thought break and lips back off from the kiss as he gasped at the touch. But He Tian was right there, body even closer, tongue passing Guan Shan’s now parted lips to take a deeper taste, greedily wanting to have more, taking what he wanted, what he graved for. Guan Shan was drowning himself into the shivers, body slowly relaxing and willingly accepting more. He Tian’s breath was hot on his lips with each breath they had to take, the occasional dark glances he could feel boring through him were satisfying, making him feel amazingly good. Why, he didn’t completely understand. But they felt good. Really good. Guan Shan wasn’t sure when the palm of his hand had found itself behind He Tian’s neck, the black strands between his fingers unexpectedly silky on his touch. His breathing was turning ragged, He Tian’s neediness making it hard to catch his breath. Fuck, it was so good. Whoever fucking knew just kissing could be this good? The hands on his chest came to halt, and suddenly He Tian ducked, the lips from his gone, only warmth and He Tian’s flavor on his lips as he felt the slick tongue swiping over his left nipple.

“Ah-!”

Guan Shan gripped the black hair in his fist. Holy fucking shit.

“F-fuck, get o-off!”

He Tian’s hand held his right shoulder firmly while his right hand gripped Guan Shan’s left arm, making it hard for Guan Shan to squirm away from his touch as his tongue played with his left nipple, lips occasionally sucking on it, tongue swirling by again and again at hard bud. Guan Shan tried desperately to even out his hard breathing, tried to gain control of his body, but fuck were the touches amazingly arousing. This was turning dangerous, and Guan Shan really, really had to do something to stop it. He gripped the black hair in his fist even stronger, it probably hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t want to get a hard on some fucking back alley with He Tian. No, that sounded somehow, fuck his thoughts were messed up. Or, what if, what if He Tian would get... He yanked stronger. Guan Shan felt the lips leave his skin, uneven breath falling on his revealed skin as dark grey eyes shot up to stare at his. They took a moment to recover, bodies still as their breathing returned to a more normal level. The silence hung around them, He Tian breaking the illusion around them as he pulled Guan Shan’s yellow shirt down, covering his chest. Guan Shan let his grip loosen around He Tian’s hair, arm falling next to his side. He saw He Tian take a one more glance at his lips, a small satisfied smile pulling on his. Guan Shan took the moment to push himself off the wall, ready to walk away from what the hell that had even been about. He Tian followed after. He always did.

“So, in the end, was that it?” He Tian started casually as they made it back to the busy streets. The sun had almost set, the deep maroon turning into a dark night sky. As there was no answer, he continued: “I should have taken care of the right one too.”

“I’m going home.”

“Oh~ Dinner? Am I invited too?”

“Why the fuck would you be invited into my house?”

“Because I want to go? And I think your mom really likes me.”

Guan Shan gave He Tian a look. A look that asked him what the fuck he meant.

“Plus, I really want to eat you,” He Tian gave the redhead a side glance, going on before he could get an answer, “I mean your food.”

“Scram,” Guan Shan rolled his eyes, “I think you’ve had your fun.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what you wanted from me earlier today,” He Tian said with a happy tune in his voice, bumping his shoulder with Guan Shan’s as the street turned more crowded.

“Like I’ll ever tell you after you did shit like that…” Guan Shan fumed, steps growing faster. But He Tian kept with his pace easily. Damn fucker and his long legs.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Stop inviting yourself over!”

The station was crowded, the train even more so, and Guan Shan could see the satisfaction in He Tian’s eyes as he cornered the redhead between the closed train doors and himself, the crowd pushing them closer and closer to each other with each passing station. After the third stop, Guan Shan debated of just getting off the train, he hated crowded trains and the skin to skin touch was getting a bit too much after what had just happened between them. But thinking back on earlier the day when he had left school and wanted to ask He Tian to come over because his mom had wanted to treat a dinner to him since he had helped them move around some new furniture, he let the thought slip. He turned his head away and glanced outside the passing scenery, buildings running by and the brightly glowing lights illuminating colorfully in the dark. After two more stations they got off, the streets almost empty compared to before.

“Gotta stop by the supermarket,” Guan Shan mumbled, mainly to himself as they got off the station. The arm that landed around his shoulder startled him slightly. He tried to pry it off.

“Cook me some beefstew?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“But your beefstew is the best.”

“…”

“Then…” He Tian said, voice growing quiet, and Guan Shan felt warm breath land on his ear, “How about it, having you instead?”

Guan Shan ducked off hastily, hand clamping over his ear as he escaped good few long steps further from He Tian.

“What the fuck, go home fucking asshole! Don’t follow me anymore! You’re not welcomed into my home!” Guan Shan shouted embarrassed and pissed off, feeling the heat rising on his cheeks. He Tian smiled cheekily and kept walking: “I’m gonna invade your bed tonight! I’m sure your mom’s fine with me staying over.”

“Like hell you are!”

Later the night, He Tian fell asleep on Guan Shan’s bed, the redhead cursing his fate in the damned world as he settled in the guest futon on the floor. When he woke up the next morning, familiar cologne lingered around him and he found sleeping He Tian next to him. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough that the curses he shouted probably woke up half of the neighbors, but his mom appeared worried in his room, giving the two of them a questioning look before going  ‘oh, breakfast will be done soon’ and leaving the room. Even though Guan Shan had explained it hundreds of times, he was pretty confident that his mom believed he and He Tian had something going on. Which they definitely didn’t. Definitely did not. At least not… No. Did not. It took another year or two for Guan Shan to finally give in to He Tian. His mom celebrated it, saying she had actually guessed that might be the case since she had first met He Tian. Guan Shan was shocked to the core, and He Tian laughed amused when he heard about her reaction.

“She’s smart, your mom.”

“Fuck, when the hell was that even..?!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Guan Shan remembered the first time He Tian groped his chest behind the convenience store (chapter 170) & the second time at school (chapter 270). And yes, those both were the reasons (mainly the latter though) why Guan Shan kinda started to like being touched at his nipples at some point later on (in this fic I mean). He Tian probably also found out about a few years later that he was the reason for it all, and was super turned on by it, and so some steamy sexy times ensued…
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Liked it? Didn’t like it? I’m all ears


End file.
